Black Beauty
by KillerQueen18
Summary: The humans had made too many mistakes against their kind, war was inevitable
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

When the humans had learned of demon kind they had sought effortlessly to catch them, to experiment on them, and brought upon the death of many. There were kind humans that resisted the craze and sought to help the demons, but a great majority of the human population was terrified. Many of the higher ups did not seek to correct the humans, Sesshomaru himself understood that they were afraid, they should be. But not even Sesshomaru could have expected some demons to help the humans. It disgusted him, when he went to confront them; he was overwhelmed by a trap that had left him, Shippo, and the King of Wolves vulnerable to the human's. When they woke up they were in the same cell: that was a mistake. Sesshomaru's power vaulted and destroyed the cell, and he slaughtered many humans before he found himself smothered by the same gas that had trapped him and his comrades previously. When he awoke the second time, he was in the subbasement. The walls were more reinforced, but he was pleased to note that the humans were unable to take samples from him. The blood vials lay on the ground beneath him disintegrating because of the poison in his blood. When they came in with a biodegradable container he smirked and transformed into his greater form. Gas leaked from the walls, trying to knock him out but he laughed darkly.

"**Foolish humans."** Sesshomaru leapt forward and crushed them with his jaws. A red light went off with a siren and the doors to the exit quickly slammed shut. They could no longer afford to use him, he was far more powerful than they had expected. Stepping backwards, he stared into the red pools of blood at his feet that reflected only his sinister smile. His miko would come.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

The air was cold and murky. Water dripped from the pipes above his cell and he found himself unable to care as the water droplets landed on him, marking his silky gown with a dark water stain. The water was dirty, he knew better than to try and drink it; that sort of thing was beneath him anyhow. His tails wrapped around his legs as he heard the footsteps of many men and women, very quickly running through the corridors. He looked sharply to his left to see his counterpart Suichi Minamino waking from his sleep.

"Youko, what's going on?" The fox looked at the red head and shook his head.

"I am not sure Red." In front of their eyes, many men and women who had been held captive were running free with armed guards of the house of the moon. Was this a revolution? Youko met Kurama's gaze once more. Too weak to struggle from their bindings, they waited. Youko knew not who he was expecting to be on the other side of the bars, but it wasn't a shadowed figure with brilliant blue eyes. The figure was lean and probably stood around 5'4" and was carrying three swords on its back, he could not see the face nor determine the gender, but he relaxed when the figure grabbed the bars with small dainty hands. He was mystified, not that he would admit it: those bars prevented even the strongest Youkai from escaping let alone touching them. Yet, this slip of a being was obliterating them with a touch. The figure got closer to Kurama and he jerked protectively. The figure looked at him; face shadowed, and gently lifted a finger to Kurama's Shackles. With a regal and almost divine voice she whispered to him.

"You want freedom, do you not?" the shackles around Kurama's wrists and ankles turned into dust a moment later. She turned to the Silver kitsune and repeated her motions. The two men dropped to the dusty and wet floor from the wall and looked up at her.

"Do you know where my Lord is?" The hood dropped and a woman with dark ebony tresses was revealed. Her skin was tanned and her eyes shone dangerously. A crescent moon was worn on the silver crown wrapped around her head and they froze. She was looking for the great Lord of Makai.

Kurama spoke first.

"I heard rumors that he was too strong to control on this level. They say he is being contained in the deeper levels: we can take you there." Youko looked at him in surprise.

"That will not be necessary. Help the others escape." they felt her release her energy and could only stare: their wounds were healing. She turned from them, wordless and put her hands to the ground. The floor beneath her gave way and she fell through the floor. Youko stood and looked down the hole; it seemed the woman had created a hole that went straight to the bottom level. Youko turned to Kurama.

"Let's go Red." Kurama stood and made his way out of the cell they had occupied for three months.

The Lord of Makai was in his dog form when he heard the commotion upstairs. He knew something was going on and it sparked rage inside him that he could not be a part of it. In his anger, he did not sense his heiress's quick decent through the ceiling and was surprised when she landed in front of him in a crouched position. Her eyes were dark with rage when she saw him. His fur was matted and dingy; his eyes rimmed red with rage. Her energy pulsed around her, creating winds that spun violently. The energy healed him but it was sharp and cut against his very own. Sesshomaru withdrew his energy and transformed into his humanoid form.

"Miko, Control yourself." She blinked a couple times, a blush dusting her delicate features, and stepped closer to him.

"Are you alright Sesshomaru-sama? I have been looking for you for days. I was so worried." Tears sprung from her eyes. He stepped closer to her, bringing his arm up and pulled her to him. He nuzzled her, soothing her and letting her know he was alright.

"Let us go to the others, Miko." She nodded and took his hand in hers. Grabbing the chains that were wrapped around his neck, she purified them. They took their leave, killing anyone who dared to stop them.

When Kagome found the lab where demons had been tortured and research had been recorded she gently approached the table where a Kitsune with flaming orange hair laid sleeping. Her hand gingerly caressed his face, worry evident in her soft touch.

"Shippo." His teal eyes sprung open and stared at her with shock.

"Mother, you're here." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, I am." She released him and looked at him with soft anger.

"I was worried for you." He nodded and pulled her into a hug. He looked over to the Lord of Makai and nodded to him in a form of respect and greeting. _I am glad you are alright._ Sesshomaru nodded in response. _It is good to see you as well._ Shippo pulled away and looked at the lab. Fire burst from the walls and destroyed the paper the equipment and everything that had tormented him. Kagome gently grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Where's Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked her as they walked towards the door.

"Inu-Yasha is getting Kouga and his men." Shippo snorted.

"That's going to be an interesting story." Kagome giggled.

"I can see it now," Shippo continued glancing sideways at his mother, taking shape of the Wolf King "I don't need your help dog breath! I've got this all under control!" Kagome attempted to imitate Inu-Yasha

"Shut up you flea bitten wolf, you're lucky I came for ya." Shippo had to pause in his step as he chuckled, grabbing his sides.

"That was a horrible imitation." Kagome's cheeks colored in embarrassment as she stuck her nose up and continued on.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

Koenma was in his office when red flags were going up one after another. Demons, nearly two thousand Youkai were running through ningenkai. He felt his heart drop. What in god's name was going on? The oddity of it all was their destination; they were going to the Makai as if they had escaped from something. His mind immediately recalled the red headed avatar and he jumped from his seat in a hopeful panic.

"Botan, get Yusuke, get Hiei! We may have found Kurama!"

Youko guided Kurama from the building after helping to release the other Youkai. There had to be thousands of them, but he was not stopping. He had been given a chance, perhaps by the gods, to save these demons and his counterpart. He would not take it likely. When he saw the light of day he shivered and lowered his eye lids. He could smell plants and feel the wind. He felt true joy course through him, but more than that he saw his friends. Hiei, Yusuke, and Botan looked bewildered, staring at both him and the red headed fox. He approached them slowly.

"Hiei, Yusuke. It's good to see you." They stared for a moment before nodding.

"Youko what happened to you, to Kurama- to him?" Yusuke asked first. Youko's eyes flashed darkly.

"They separated us; they tortured us and turned him using my DNA. But they're all dead. I-" He was cut off when fire exploded from within the building. It was fox fire_, angry_ fox fire. From the same exit he had taken, a group of figures approached. First was the woman who had freed them, her hair spinning behind her; second was the Inu-Youkai lord; third was a fox with fiery red hair and teal eyes; fourth was an inu-hanyou in fire rat robes; sixth was the king of the wolves; and behind them a group of wolf demons followed. The demons in the surrounding area stared at them, feeling the power and rage that poured off of them. _You will never do this again._ Their power seemed to speak. Many demons dropped to their knees and bowed to their saviors and to the lord as he passed. The group made their way towards the barrier and many of the demons seemed to follow.

Hiei and Yusuke stared as well: Confused, shocked, nervous, so many conflicting emotions.

"Who are they fox?" Youko looked down at Hiei.

"They are the allies of the palace of the moon. The woman… she saved us." Youko stared after her with desire. So much desire: the desire to serve her, to love her, to follow her, to repay her with everything he could. Yusuke grabbed him and Kurama and pulled them into a tight hug.

"We missed you. We searched for you." For once Yusuke seemed serious. "Let's go."

In Koenma's office, Botan cried and hugged them. Koenma swallowed hard but did not cry.

"It's good to see you two. Get some rest and we'll figure this out tomorrow."

The next day, Kagome sat in the throne room with the Lord of Makai as he took gifts of gratitude from the demons that had been released. While he may not have done it himself, they knew that the palace of the moon had saved them. As she thanked the wolf tribe for their gratitude, she looked up to see the demi-god Koenma.

"Koenma-sama, to what does this court owe the pleasure?" Kagome spoke first, curious for the god's presence.

"Lady Kagome, on behalf of spirit world, we thank you for your service and actions. You have done a great justice." Kagome nodded and smiled ruefully.

"Do not thank me yet." His eyes widened with fear. With a nod, he left.

When Kurama concealed his new features and returned home, his mother screamed and cried. She hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. Youko stood behind them and watched with a bit of longing. He wanted the greeting too, she was the closest thing to a mother he had had and he had missed her. As if sensing his pain and discomfort, Kurama pulled away.

"I've missed you mother."

"Suichi, where were you? Did those demons take you? Did those monsters hurt you?" Suichi felt anger grow.

"Mother." He said coldly. "The _humans_ took me and experimented on me and many demons." He spat the word humans as his head filled with disgust. Rage ate at his insides as his features became evident. "Our own race took me and changed me. It was torture. Do not ever accuse the demons of being monsters; it is human kind who the real monsters are." He turned from his mother and looked at Youko.

"Let us leave, Youko."

The leaders of Makai gathered at Sesshomaru's palace. The Wolf King, Lord Koga, was among them, as were many recognizable figures. Yomi, Mukuro, Shippo, Totosai, Myouga, they had even invited the Mazouko Yusuke Urameshi. The conference room included King Enma, lord Koenma, a few other angry gods, and some other powerful Youkai. Lord Jeneis, a leader in the western world spent much time among the humans and became an expert in the field of their radioactive powers. Nothing they could not fight he swore. Koenma had brought with him Hiei and the two foxes.

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes for your silence!" Jaken squawked loudly. Silence quickly fell as Lord Sesshomaru stood from his throne.

"The humans have made too many mistakes; they have hurt our kind and acted against the house of the moon. This has become war." Murmurs of agreement and shock spiraled across the room. Koenma's face paled.

"My lord surely there is another way!" Koenma spoke up first. King Enma turned to his son and backhanded him.

"Koenma, be silent." his father told him. He had been out of turn, he knew, but that didn't stop the fear in his stomach.

"There is no other way. We will not stand by and watch our kind be stepped upon. We have already taken certain measures at the house of the moon, humans who are not willing to walk among us and who try to harm us will be killed. Only those who can accept us and obey the natural laws of power can stay among us." Koenma froze.

"If I may be so blunt my lord, may I inquire about your measures?" Kagome smirked and answered for him.

"Our measures are sure signs of power. We have infiltrated every human government of power; we will reveal ourselves when the time is right." Koenma looked baffled.

"How could you have known that this would happen?"

"Time has a funny way of coming back to us Koenma, but we have been watching and waiting for as long as you have. We know what to do and we know when to do it. Time is on our side it seems." Her eyes sparkled as they met with Sesshomaru's, communicating a humor that only few in the room could truly understand.

The foxes looked at each other from the back of the room.

"I'd like to be on her side, Red." Kurama nodded in agreement and walked in step with Youko to the front of the room. Together they kneeled in front of the throne and waited for acknowledgment.

"Youko Kurama and Suichi Minamino: Rise." They looked up in confusion as they stood. Youko spoke first.

"My lord, I only need to be addressed as Youko and he as Kurama. We were once one before the humans separated us." Sesshomaru nodded.

"What is it you wish to say to this one?" Youko spoke for them.

"We would like to pledge ourselves to the house of the moon." Kagome smiled. It was just as it was supposed to be.

"Is that all you want?" the lord asked of them. Kurama took the reins, the topic being more delicate than Youko could handle with politeness.

"My lord, we wish to address the Lady." Kagome stood up and walked forward until she stood before them. Her smile was welcoming.

"I know what it is you seek, perhaps we can speak privately." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. The pair nodded their acceptance.

"This meeting is over. We shall meet in two months' time." Sesshomaru dismissed them all. Murmuring commenced as Youkai and gods alike emptied out the room, leaving the four too their privacy.

Youko, Kurama, you may speak." Kagome invited them to begin their conversation. The red head flushed briefly and allowed the silver haired fox to speak first.

"Lady Miko" Youko purred as he took her hand in his and gently kissed the sun kissed skin. "If you would welcome us into your heart, Kurama and I would go to great lengths to keep you satisfied." Kagome blushed, she may have known his intentions but she had not been prepared for such an honest statement. Kurama coughed and spoke up quickly.

"What he means is that we would like to know you, not in bed- though that would be a welcome inclusion to what we desire- but rather we would like to know you for _who_ you are." By the end of the statement both Kagome and the red head were blushing and the silver fox chuckled.

"Could it be my dear, that you are… a virgin to the delights of love?" Her eyes narrowed as she pierced him with a glare.

"My name is Kagome, kitsune." She paused as a smirk stretched upon her lips. "You and I both know that the only virgin in the room is your friend." His surprise expression turned quickly into a challenging and playful smile.

"Perhaps we can blossom him together." She laughed to herself at his outrageous invitation.

"Youko, Kurama, I would be delighted to know both of you perhaps in and out of bed someday." Kurama's cheeks flared to life. She turned away from them and made her way towards the door.

"For now, we shall be comrades and I might even say friends." She left them with nothing but silence and the lord of Makai. He stood and shadowed them.

"Kitsune, while you may have her favor and the favor of what will be, I will not hesitate to kill you if you harm her in any way. She is mine." Mine: pack, family, friend, heir, perhaps even his lover once. They could feel his aggression and the honesty behind the statement. The two kitsune lowered themselves to their knees and bowed.

"You have my word." Youko spoke first. Kurama spoke quickly after him.

"Mine as well." Kurama lost most of his confidence after losing his other half. It wasn't the same, he felt inferior, weak, human, even while he was anything but. His ears drooped at his thoughts and he felt the dog lord address him.

"You will rise. Do not dwell in your losses, kitsune. All things happen for a reason." Sesshomaru turned from him, leaving them to each other.

"I told you kit, you need to be more confident: you still know how to be a kitsune. You lived it for 22 years: you can get through this. We will train if we must, Kurama, but you must pull yourself together. There is no room for failure. She will be mine, with or without you."

Kurama shivered from the honest and cruel edge in the silver kitsune's words. He knew they were linked, still like brothers, but it hurt a bit to hear that. Youko's golden eyes softened a fraction.

"We will always be brothers, you and I. We will win her heart. I give you my word I will not give up on you." Kurama swallowed down the tears he wanted to release and sighed.

"Where do we begin?" He asked the older fox. Youko smirked.

"From the very beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

Youko had taught Kurama much over the year that they had stayed at the palace of the moon. They had begun with basic energy and control, reawakening the energy within him. After getting Kurama back on his feet his instinct kicked in as it once had, they began to spar, to practice everything they had once been masters of together. While Youko excelled with stealth and kitsune pheromones, Kurama excelled in plant manipulation and deduction- that was not to say that each of them lacked the skills the others possessed, Kurama could be as stealthy as he needed to be and Youko was just as dangerous with his plants.

On one particularly warm day, they were sparring in the grass dojo they frequented during their stay. Youko and Kurama had discarded their shirts, as sweat had made them damp, and continued sparring. Hiei and Yusuke approached soundlessly as they watched the fight. The Mazouko smirked as he cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms above his head.

"You guys look like you could use a real challenge!" Hiei snorted. The red head stopped first and smiled at the friends he had not seen for a long time.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked as he dogged a swipe that came from the silver kitsune. Youko smirked.

"Are you guys doing Koenma's dirty work?" Yusuke frowned.

"You didn't know? We were invited by the big dog guy, he says time draws near." Both kitsune stilled. They had not been informed.

"Hn. Perhaps he didn't want to interrupt your endeavors to rut with each other." Yusuke chuckled.

"When is the meeting?" The silver asked, the playful banter had ended and left the air cold. Yusuke shrugged.

"It's in a few nights. He invited us here early so we could catch up; we haven't been able to get here with Koenma's hesitance and all that, plus Keiko's been riding me to get started with school and a real job, she just doesn't understand that it's not what I want." The red head nodded acceptingly.

"Well, perhaps you could give me a challenge then, Youko is not nearly strong enough for me to sweat." Youko smirked; Kurama had known that he wanted to go talk to their intended.

"His head has gotten too big Hiei; perhaps you can fix that for us." With a wink, the silver kitsune disappeared.

Kagome sat upside down in a library chair, as she was reading Long Hard Ride, by Lorelei James when the silver kitsune began his approach. She smirked as she felt his silhouette shadow her from the light that fell through the windows.

"Can I help you Youko?" Her eyes lifted from the text and she blushed. He smirked down at her.

"If you're looking for a long hard ride I can give you that." Kagome smiled and turned herself upright.

"Is that so? And here I thought you no longer had any interest in me." she feigned a pout. He blinked in surprise.

"I apologize, Kagome," he drawled out silkily. "Perhaps you are willing to accept my apology?" He kneeled down to where his nose was directly in front of hers. He felt the heat rise from her skin and witnessed her eyes darkening as her hands slid up his naked, sweaty torso.

"Do you think you can handle it?" she asked huskily enough for the both of them. Youko slammed his lips down upon hers, his tongue battling hers heatedly. As he pulled away, her blunt front teeth dug into his velvet lips in the most charming of ways. His eyes darkened with desire and he leaned in by her ear.

"Perhaps if I cannot handle you, we could bring in Kurama." She smiled softly.

"Your loyalty to your comrade is endearing." She paused, as if looking for the words to say next.

"I would like your company tonight, both of you." the blush that slinked its way down her neck had him chuckling. He kissed her gently on the lips, moving down her jaw to her collar bone.

"Your wish is my command my love." She smiled into his hair.

"We still do not know each other well. I'm sorry I have been so busy with this war talk. Maybe starting tomorrow we can spend more time together. We can go to the human realm for lunch! I want to introduce you both to someone very dear to me." Her bright smile warmed his heart. Bringing his nose to hers he looked into her eyes.

"Should I be worried?" he asked, jealousy settling tightly across his heart. She giggled.

"No, there isn't a reason to feel threatened." She fiddled with her fingers and blushed.

"Will you join me?' she asked him nervously. He lifted her hands to his lips.

"How could I refuse?" His hands travelled up and down her sides.

"Youko, could we take this somewhere more private?" her eyes sparkled mischievously. She shrieked in surprise as he lifted her from the chair and sped down the hall with her. When she heard a door shut she found herself in a room filled with plants. A smile graced her lips as she looked around.

"The plants suit you."

His lips felt like fire upon her own; heat pooled in her stomach creating wetness between her thighs. She moaned with need as his hands grazed her breasts through the thick material of her kimono.

"Youko..." she moaned out as his talented hands slid into the layers of silk and found her soft breasts. He twisted a nipple sharply and smirked as her head fell back with a groan. He pushed her back on the large bed, removing his pants and slowly pulled back the layers of her kimono. Her breasts sat high on her chest, panting with need and desire. Her waist was narrow and flared out dramatically to wide beautiful hips. Her pussy was shielded by a lovely lacy material and while he felt it suited her very well, he found that it suited the floor much better. Pulling them down he felt his shaft harden at the sight of her naked pussy dripping with need for him. He could smell her spicy desire and feel the heat emanating from her very core as his hands trailed circles up her stomach to her breasts.

He squeezed the nipples roughly, eliciting another moan from his lovely companion. She whimpered as he brought his lips down to her left breast and trailed his tongue in circles around the nipple, not quite touching it. When her hand grabbed his head and her back arched up, pushing her breast further into mouth he gave a gentle bite that had her other hand tightening in the sheets and her toes curling. He sucked hard on her nipple before switching to the other side, his fang trailing across the skin. When she cried out in frustration he smirked.

He lowered himself between her legs, until his lips were lined up perfectly with her wet pussy. Pushing her folds up, he took a gentle lick from bottom to top, tasting her cunt for the first time. Without warning he slid his tongue into her hot dripping core and began to wiggle it deeper and deeper, tasting her juices and relishing in the sweet tangy flavor. If her cries didn't tell him he was doing well, her hip movement certainly did. They flexed up and down, trying to get him deeper and deeper inside all to no avail, when her clit brushed against his nose she cried out, her body seizing from the orgasm he brought her to. Her legs shook from pleasure and her eyes slid shut as she moaned deep in her throat.

Youko lapped at her sweet flavor before bringing his lips up to her clitoris. He made eye contact with her and gently blew on her clit. She whimpered at the pleasure of it all. Lowering his lips, he latched on to her clit and sucked gently for a few moments as her hands gently wrapped themselves in his silky locks. He slowly changed the approach, deciding to flick quickly with his tongue. Her hips bucked against his tongue and mouth, inviting him to be rougher.

He slid two fingers inside her tight pussy lips and slid them as deep as they could go. She moaned out his name, need evident in her voice. He thrusted them inside her quickly and roughly, letting her feel what was to come. When she was close to her second finish he stopped everything and placed his throbbing erection against her pussy. He slowly teased her, even as her legs were spread open, beckoning him inside her heat: he nudged at her bare pussy and gently passed the lips just touching at the wetness between them.

"Open your eyes Kagome." She opened them, allowing her sparkling blue eyes to meet his cold amber hues. He thrusted into her, eliciting a cry of euphoric bliss, pleased at finally getting that which she craved. He pumped into her deeper and deeper; her nails scratching at his back as he leaned over her and bit at her neck gently.

"Harder!" she begged him. He stopped for but a moment and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. He continued thrusting himself into her heated cavern, allowing his balls to slap roughly against her clitoris. She cried out as he went deeper than before, bumping into her cervix. She needed more: Something more. As if hearing her thoughts, his hands wrapped around her and squeezed her breasts. Her mouth opened wide against the pillows, crying out with everything she had. Her aura surrounded her in bliss, a dark blue light that spun around the two of them, mingling with his own golden energy.

He thrusted harder and bucked his hips against hers when he came. His seed dripping around the hole he occupied and down her legs. He pulled out gently and kissed down her back along her spine.

"Was that a good enough ride for now?" She rolled onto her side and looked up at him with a satisfied smile. She nodded cutely. Enough so that he pulled her into him and kissed her head tenderly.

"Sleep my love; I'll come for you before dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

Kagome peeled her eyes open around five that evening with a pleasant smile. The silver kitsune had certainly given her a ride worth remembering. She stretched her arms above her head, moaning at the pleasant feeling that came with such a stretch. Her pussy was sore, after all, it had been a while. She blushed recalling all that was exchanged between the kitsune and herself. With a sigh she sat up in the bed, the sheets revealing her swollen breasts. She smiled as she looked upon the purple mark on her right breast. Leave it to a kitsune to leave a hickey. She rolled her eyes and stood in all her naked glory, sweat dried on her skin. She shivered at the cold air in the room and went into the bathroom: she needed a shower.

In the hot spray, her muscles relaxed. Her hands crawled up and down her own body, retracing the motions he kitsune had used on her. Soap bubbled beneath her fingers as she did so, a lovely flowered scent. She loved the smell of lavender.

Rinsing her body completely, she exited the shower and draped a fluffy teal towel around her lean figure. Humming to herself, she braided her long dark hair down to her lower back. She frowned as her mind was assaulted by a vision. Fear struck her heart as she tightened her fists.

Throwing off the towel and tossing on a pair of jeans, slip on shoes, and a tank top she summoned a portal and disappeared with her swords strapped to her back.

Youko bounced up to her room at six o' clock that evening. He stilled at her door. Taking a sniff and listening intently he realized she wasn't present. Stepping in, he noticed first the bed was not made- something Kagome did without err after every morning or nap. The shower stall had been used recently and the towel was flung on the floor. Extending his energy, he could feel the remnants of a portal. His eyes narrowed.

Had someone taken that which was his? Or had she left upon urgent business? He quickly left the room and sought out Sesshomaru.

On the other side of the portal, Kagome arrived in time to see a young Koorime being gassed, an elderly woman and another human woman behind her unconscious. Rage simmered beneath her skin. Her energy extended in a protective bubble around the three women, purifying the air within it. Kagome grasped the darkness of the jewel she had merged with and felt her pupils dilate. With her swords drawn she attacked, quickly taking out the humans wearing gas masks. When she was finished, the young demon woman with bright teal hair and ruby red eyes stared at her in wonder. Kagome's eyes returned to normal as she placed her swords back into their sheaths.

"I mean you no harm, Koorime; I must take you and your friends with me for protection." The demon nodded.

"My name is Yukina, please, my friends, they're hurt." Kagome walked forward through her barrier and kneeled by the two women. They were bleeding profusely, probably from defending the young Koorime. Kagome released healing energy, healing the two. She stood and looked at Yukina.

"Are you injured Yukina?" The sweet Koorime shook her head and smiled.

"No, my friends kept me safe for as long as they could," Her eyes watered as she spoke, "I'm just worried for them, my healing powers aren't working: it must have been the gas." Kagome grasped her hand gently.

"Your friends are fine; you can put your faith in me. I am an ally of sorts with Hiei... or I will be..." she paused. "If I had not intervened, Hiei would have been killed off because of his rage." She stopped muttering and extended her hand.

"My name is Kagome, come with me." The Koorime took her hand and smiled.

"Yes, Kagome-chan." Together the two brought the other women back to the palace of the moon.

Sesshomaru was furious that his heir had the gumption to go off on a solo adventure without telling anyone. It was seven thirty, and his patience was thin. Without warning a portal opened up in Sesshomaru's office.

Kagome stumbled out carrying a tall human woman, followed by a Koorime who carried a short elderly woman with significant power. Sesshomaru glared at his heir, demanding an explanation.

She bowed low and stayed like that until he grunted.

"I apologize for my rash actions, there was no time to get you, had I not arrived when I did death would be for certain." He nodded his head looking into her eyes.

"She is of relation to the forbidden child is she not?" Yukina's eyes widened marginally.

"You must be mistaken. Hiei knows I'm looking for my brother, surely he would have told me by now if he was my brother." Kagome looked back at her with a soft smile.

"Perhaps you should ask him, he is heading here as we speak." The doors burst down, the fire apparition's eyes blazing with fury and irritation, silently demanding to know why his sister was here. The Koorime looked at him tenderly.

"Hiei, are you… my brother?" She asked hesitantly. His fury recoiled at her question, changing into hesitation.

"If I was, wouldn't you be disappointed?" Her eyes closed tightly, holding back her tears.

"Hiei, how could I be ashamed to have you as a brother?" She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, ignoring the clinks that came from her tears falling. His eyes shut as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Angry eyes lifted to look at Kagome, remembering his purpose of being here.

"Why did you bring her here?" Kagome calmly looked into his eyes, her own fury dancing behind her gaze.

"Had I left her there she would have died." Hiei blinked once, twice and narrowed his eyes as rage danced aggressively beneath his skin.

"Who dared attack what is mine?" Hiei's dragon was pulling at his bandages, demanding vengeance.

"They're all dead Hiei." Yukina answered first a sad smile placed upon her lips.

"Kagome, she came in time and she killed them all. Her powers were so spectacular to watch: she fought as if it were a dance and while she may not use fire, her anger seemed to burn as strongly as any." Yukina recalled pleasantly as she reminisced. Kagome blushed at the poetic description of her battle and looked down awkwardly. Hiei smirked.

"Perhaps we should see how we match up." Hiei had noticed the swords at her back and felt his beast rise to the challenge. He needed to vent his anger and the priestess seemed to be a worthy challenge. Kagome nodded.

"We can do so tomorrow, for now I wish to eat. I haven't eaten anything since before I met up with Youko." a blush settled on her cheeks. As if being summoned by his name, the silver fox bounced into the room accompanied by the red headed fox she came to adore.

Long arms pulled her into a tight hug.

"I was worried vixen. Where did you go?" Kagome blushed at their proximity and pushed him back a few inches so she could look at his face.

"Youko, I'm a grown woman: I can take care of myself." He narrowed his eyes.

"I;m aware that you are grown, was this afternoon not any indication of that? I do not enjoy the idea of losing that which is mine." his eyes were cold as he stepped backwards, thinking back to the loss of his partner. Kurama stepped around him and kissed her brow.

"What he means Kagome, is that we like to know when you are in danger. The sudden disappearance left us… distraught." he nuzzled her cheek and she felt herself smile.

"I'm sorry. There wasn't time to tell anyone, I had to save Yukina." As if just noticing their presence in the room, the two foxes looked at the Koorime.

"Ahh, pardon the interruption Yukina-san, Hiei, lord Sesshomaru." he nodded at each respectively and stepped backwards with Kagome's hand in his.

"We will be taking Kagome to the dinning hall now, please forgive us again." The red head pulled her along and was followed by the silver kitsune.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. He really did need a break and the war hadn't even started.

Sesshomaru nodded to the Koorime and stood from his desk.

Flaring his aura, he summoned Yukio to come settle the guests in.

"Yukio, bring our new guests to the west wing," Yukio nodded and bowed.

"As you wish my lord." The tiger demon lifted his head and helped the unconscious guests to the west wing.

Kurama and Youko walked on opposite sides of Kagome. Both were deeply in thought, probably communicating to each other. Kagome walked in silence, waiting for them to notice her discomfort. When they didn't, she slid her hand into each of theirs and stopped walking.

They stopped abruptly and looked at her expectantly.

"I apologized; please do not make me walk in silence." They blinked in surprise.

"Ah my silly vixen, we were not punishing you. We were talking about tonight's scheduled activities." Youko purred in excitement. Kurama's cheeks flared but he pulled her close, his lips leaving kisses along her neck.

"I am just as eager as Youko, Kagome." he whispered huskily into her ear. Kagome blushed, ignoring the desire pooling in her stomach.

"Perhaps we should eat now." Kagome walked ahead of them, mind still fuzzy from the thoughts she conjured up.


	6. Authors note

I apologize; I forgot to input the first chapter. I suggest rereading from the beginning. Forgive me. I will also update my other stories soon. -A


End file.
